Bailando
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Thorin enseña a Fili a bailar como un correcto caballero enano, pero un tropezón de su rubio sobrino hace que cambien un poco las cosas. Thorin x Fili. Slash. Fluff. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit, El señor de los Anillos y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al maestro Tolkien, grande donde los haya.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Fili.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bailando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¿Estas seguro de que esto es así tío Thorin? –dudo el joven, sintiéndose ridículo.

El mayor sonrió, asintiendo sin soltar la cintura de su sobrino.

−Vamos Fili, ¿que ganaría yo enseñándote de forma incorrecta? –inquirió retóricamente−, pobre heredero al trono hubiera sido si no hubiera atendido en las clases de Balin en algo tan simple como esto…

Fili alzo una ceja poco convencido, pero asintió y de nuevo se dejo llevar.

Bailar no era tarea sencilla desde el punto de vista de Fili, que sin haber recibido ni una lección en su vida ahí se encontraba; aprendiendo a bailar como un correcto caballero enano con su tío haciendo el papel de dama, él con la mano izquierda sobre la de su tío, la mano derecha sobre su cintura de manera que a el le parecía ridícula, y la cabeza girada mirando siempre el rostro de su acompañante… en este caso Thorin. Y luego estaba Thorin y el efecto que tenía sobre si, sujetando su mano de forma calida y clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos azul grisaceos.

Fili se sintió extremadamente torpe en ese momento, él nada tenía que ver con las damas con las que su tío acostumbraba a bailar cuando era príncipe bajo la montaña, con sus vestidos de terciopelo y joyas y sus zapatos tachonados de perlas… bajó los ojos un instante y al subirlos, perdido como estaba en su mirada, no se dio cuenta de en que momento su pie giro de la forma incorrecta y su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, viéndose precipitadamente en el suelo a punto de recibir el golpe… que nunca llegó. Al alzar el rostro se encontró de lleno con la cara de su tío, que había detenido su caída a pocos centímetros de tocar las tablas de madera.

Tragó saliva sin saber que decir intentando levantarse, avergonzado, pero Thorin no se movió.

− ¿Tío? –dudó el rubio.

Thorin tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que Fili podía sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla; lo cual hizo que se le erizaran los pelillos de la nuca.

Todo aquello se sentía sencillamente… correcto, tal como debía ser, como si dos piezas encajaran en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso.

Y así sucedió.

La distancia minima que los separaba se desvaneció y sin saber como había pasado los labios de Thorin estaban sobre los suyos, y Fili no se opuso al toque sino que alzó el brazo que tenía libre y se sujetó a Thorin pasando el brazo por detrás de su cuello, aferrándose a su espalda. Él moreno lo levantó ligeramente para atraerle más hacia si y sus labios se movieron en perfecta armonía, sus lenguas danzaron en una ardiente danza apasionada y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, azul contra azul ya no hubo ninguna duda de nada; así es como debía ser.

−Tenía razón –murmuró Thorin para si mismo.

Fili le miró confuso, sin saber bien de que hablaba e iba a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta que tenía claramente reflejada en la cara el moreno se adelantó y sonrió, incorporándose llevándolo a él hacia arriba por ende, ofreciéndole su mano libre en señal de invitación.

− ¿Bailamos? –preguntó él moreno.

El joven heredero sonrió aceptando su mano, acercándose mucho más a él de lo que había estado antes.

−Bailemos –dijo.

Y tal como si hubieran nacido para ello, ambos lo entendieron; lo que había pasado había sido por una razón. Mientras estuvieran los dos juntos, todo estaba claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que cosas, mi primer drabble! me hace ilusión haber sido capaz de escribir algo tan breve como esto, no llega ni a 800 palabras! XD**

**¿Qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? me pareció una cosa súper dulce de escribir, y me dije ¿por qué no? por corta que sea la idea merece la pena ser plasmada, y aquí esta. El drabble esta dedicado a Cecily Adhara, tal como prometi, ella sabe bien porque :P**

**Me dais un review o comentario? siempre ayuda.**

**Besitos!**


End file.
